As used herein, terms such as “handheld device”, “handheld”, “user equipment”, “UE”, and the like might refer to devices, such as mobile phones, mobile wireless devices (including digital, cellular, or dual mode devices), personal digital assistants, laptop/tablet/notebook computers, or any other portable, end user device or system that can connect to a wireless telecommunications network. The screen size and resolution of a typical handheld device are generally smaller than the screen size and resolution of a typical desktop computer. For example, a typical handheld device might have a resolution of 320 by 240 pixels, while a typical desktop computer might have a resolution of 1600 by 1200 pixels.